Gala Event
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Rizzles story... very quick one shot


**Still working out my story muse kinks. One shot.**

**Characters are not mine.**

* * *

"You're just going to have to trust me, Jane." Maura pulled her car out of the driveway as she tried to sooth her companion's frayed nerves. "You agreed to go to this function with me if I agreed to go to your family's last outing. I went, and it's time for you to uphold your portion of our agreement."

"I didn't expect to go to a formal gala dinner, Maura. I figured it'd be something like… like," Jane sighed in frustration. "Like I don't know what. Just not something involving me wearing a dress and shoes that cost more than a month's worth of my pay with the absolute guarantee that I'm going to embarrass myself."

"It's much more likely you'll simply embarrass _me_, but I accepted that possibility when I asked you to accompany me." Maura smirked. "Now, stop whining. You promised you'd go, and there's no backing out of it now. We've already bought the outfits and had our hair done. You look fantastic, by the way."

"Thanks," Jane grumbled as she slid down in the seat, crossing her arms.

"Stop acting like a petulant child, and sit up straight. You'll wrinkle your dress before we even get there."

"Okay, _Ma_." Jane sat up with a grunt of dissatisfaction. "What is this thing for anyway?"

"It's a charity event to help support Professionals for Underprivileged Kids of Excellence."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Puke?"

"Jane! This is a very important organization. I can't believe you would…"

"No, Maura, P-U-K-E, as in 'Team Puke'?"

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten about that. Well, I will admit it is an…"

"Unfortunate acronym. Yeah, I know. That's what you said last time when you had me run around Boston in a body suit with 'Puke' written across my chest."

"You make it sound as if it caused you physical pain, Jane. Really, must you hyperbolize things so?"

"How long do I have to be at this thing?"

"Until it's over, of course."

"Why me? I'm pretty sure you have a stockpile of pretty boys you could have asked to go with you to this thing."

"This _event_ is important to me, and I didn't want to take someone that I simply considered an acquaintance. I wanted to take a friend." Maura gave Jane a quick glance. "I wanted to take you. I think you'll have fun once you're there."

"Not likely," Jane whispered under her breath, but she stopped complaining for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

Jane sighed heavily as she stood next to Maura in the 'meet and greet' section of the ballroom where the gala was being hosted. She had smiled sweetly and graciously shook hands with each person Maura introduced her to. Mentally, Jane was making a mental check list of things her best friend was going to owe her for doing this. When the original agreement was made, standing for 20 minutes in heels was not part of the bargain.

"Oh no," the alarm in Maura's voice pulled Jane back to reality.

"What's wrong?"

"They gentleman coming toward us in the blue blazer with the matching stripped tie is an ex of mine. We didn't separate on the best of terms, and I'd really rather not speak with him. However, I can't really avoid him right now without making a scene."

"What happened?"

"There's not enough time to go into specifics." Maura frowned at Jane. "Suffice it to say, he cheated on me with another, younger intern."

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with him?" Jane's anger was rising by the second. "Why would _anyone_ cheat on you? That's _insane_."

"Jane, please don't make a scene." Maura placed a hand on her friend's elbow to calm her. "I'm trying to avoid that, remember?"

Jane snorted. "Okay, fine, but, if he so much as insults one hair on your head, I'm taking him down."

"Jane," the warning in Maura's voice was lost as the man in question stepped up to say hello.

"Maura Isles, it seems like it's been forever."

"Hello, John. How are you?"

"Oh, fine… fine, you know how it goes. The stock market's always a little unpredictable, but that's why I like things. It keeps life exciting." He smiled at Maura. Jane scowled harder.

"Yes, of course. John, this is…"

"Jane Rizzoli. _Detective_ Jane Rizzoli." Jane offered her hand to John.

"John Davenport. I'm a stockbroker on Wall Street."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"So you didn't just earn your title for your pretty looks, then?" He winked at the brunette.

"Buddy, I don't know who you think you…"

"Jane, please." Maura wrapped her hand around the hand that wasn't currently pointed at the stockbroker. "You promised."

"I did not, but… fine." Jane let her hand drop down to her side.

John's eyes moved from Maura's face to the hand holding the detective's. "Well, I suppose that explains why we never worked out. How long have you two been together?"

"Together?" Maura tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Well, we've worked together for a few years now…"

"He means dating, Maura."

"Oh… oh! Oh, no, we're not dating. Jane is my best friend."

"Is that so?" John shifted his weight. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Detective. Maura, you look well, as usual. Perhaps I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps you won't," Jane growled at him.

"Jane!" Maura scoffed.

"Perhaps," John nodded before turning to leave.

"Jane, you promised you wouldn't make a scene."

"I didn't, and that guy's a creep, Maura. Why can't you date guys that don't register on the creep scale?"

"I'd be offended, but I suspect you just said that because you're angry and slightly jealous."

"I'm… wait… what?"

"Your facial muscles indicate that you are angry and slightly jealous. Jane, do you have feelings for me of an amorous nature?"

Jane narrowed her eyes and pulled out of Maura's grasp. "Not now, Maura." She crossed her arms. "Can we just go sit down now?"

"Of course, Jane."

* * *

"At least tell me you enjoyed the meal." Maura clicked her seatbelt in place before turning her car on.

"Yeah, the meal was nice. I was less thrilled about the company."

"I wasn't aware they had put us at the same table as John. All things considered, I think things went well."

"They did as soon as he stopped hitting on you."

"That only happened because you 'accidentally' spilled water on him."

"You can't prove it _wasn't_ an accident."

"I suspect I could, but I won't." Maura giggled. "It was fun watching his face when the ice ran down the inside of his shirt. Your aim is quite good."

"Thanks." Jane smirked. They were quite for a long moment before Jane broke the silence. "You're not mad?"

"No, I never really liked him. He was fun for a little while, but his arrogance became old very quickly. It was nice to see him less than perfect for a change."

"You think he's perfect?"

"I believe _he_ sees himself that way. I do not, however."

"Is there anyone you see that way?"

"No, of course not. It's physically impossible for anyone to be perfect, but there are those that I find more pleasing than others."

"Yeah? Anyone at the top of _that_ list." Jane sighed again as she exited Maura's car to head into the doctor's home.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Maura opened the door, closed it, and locked it back once they were both safely inside.

"You going to tell me or what?" Jane gave an expectant look to Maura.

"You."

"What?"

"You are at the top of my list, Jane."

"I… I am?"

"Yes. Though not physically perfect… your eyes are slightly different sizes and your chin is asymmetrical, and though your personality does leave some things… _many_ things left to be desired, I still find you nonetheless incredibly appealing."

"Gee, thanks. Appealing, huh? You mean, as a… as a friend, right?"

"In part, yes." Maura made her way into the living room with Jane at her heels.

"How else?"

"Are you certain you want that answer?" The blonde sat on her sofa. Jane followed.

"No, but I asked it anyway. So, tell me."

"I could easily see us as lovers."

Jane's eyes bulged. "Lovers!"

"You _did_ ask."

"Yeah, I just… well… but, Maura, you said I wasn't your type. Remember?"

"Yes, but I have since changed my mind." She smiled at the now befuddled brunette.

"Oh." Jane stared into the space ahead of her for a moment as she processed this new bit of information. "So, what do we do now?"

"I was thinking of changing, actually. These heels, though fashionable, are starting to wear on me."

"No, I meant," Jane narrowed her eyes. "You're giving me an out aren't you?"

"If I understand that colloquialism correctly, yes."

Jane waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. "Forget it. I'm not taking it." She took hold of Maura's hands. "Yes, I do have feelings for you. Yes, I was stupid amounts of jealous when that bastard of a guy came up to hit on you tonight. Yes, I could see us as… as lovers, too."

"Jane, that was very… bold of you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Maura, and, before you ask, I've only had one glass of Champaign all evening."

"I see. Well, what would you like to do from here?"

"Go to sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I know we should sit into the wee hours and talk about our feelings and how much we've loved each other this whole time while we cuddle each other lovingly, but, frankly, I'm about to pass out. It's 2:30 in the morning. Can we sleep on it and pick up again sometime later? Maybe during breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that's probably for the best. I'm tired as well, and this isn't something we should talk about while we're not at our best, mentally speaking." Maura slowly stood up. "However, would you be opposed to the cuddling part of the equation?"

Jane let out a dry chuckle. "Nope, but I snore like a freight train."

"I'm well aware."

"Oh, right. In that case, I'll be up in a few after I've gotten ready for bed."

"Okay."

Maura climbed the stairs to her bedroom as Jane made her way to the guest bathroom to change for bed.


End file.
